


По-простому говоря

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy, academic hearing, hearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: История о том, как бы прошло заседание по делу кадета Кирка, если бы слушание не прервали в самом начале.





	По-простому говоря

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Academic Vernacular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092454) by [One_Real_Imonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey). 



> Бетта: антреКот_Шредингера

— Сессия созвана для разрешения тревожной ситуации. Джеймс Т. Кирк, шаг вперёд. Кадет Кирк, у нас появились доказательства, подтверждающие факт нарушения вами этического кодекса поведения, а именно положения 17.43 устава Звёздного флота. Желаете что-нибудь сказать, прежде чем мы начнём?

— Да. Полагаю, у меня есть право встретиться с моим обвинителем?

— Пожалуйста шаг вперёд. Это коммандер Спок. Он один из самых блестящих наших выпускников. Он программирует тест «Кобаяши Мару» последние четыре года.

— Коммандер.

— Кадет Кирк, вы каким-то образом установили в программный код подпрограмму и, запустив её, изменили условия теста.

— И что дальше?

— По-простому говоря, вы смухлевали.

— Позвольте задать вопрос. Ответ на который мы и так все знаем. А разве тест не обман? Вашу программу переиграть нельзя.

— Вы исключаете сценарии, в которых победа невозможна?

— Я не верю в безвыходные ситуации.

— В таком случае вы и правила нарушили, и не поняли суть задания.

— Прошу, просветите меня.

— Из присутствующих здесь людей вам лучше других известно, что капитан не способен обмануть смерть.

— Почему из всех только мне?

— Ваш отец, лейтенант Джордж Кирк, принял командование кораблём незадолго до гибели, не так ли?

— Я думаю, вам не понравилось, что я прошёл тест.

— Вы так и не смогли постичь главную его цель.

— Так просветите меня ещё раз.

— Познакомить кадетов со страхом. Страхом неотвратимой смерти. Научить их принимать этот страх и сохранять контроль над собой и над экипажем. Этим качеством должен обладать каждый капитан Звёздного Флота.

— И каким же образом я должен был испытать ужас неотвратимой смерти, находясь в симуляторе и прекрасно осознавая, что всё это нереально?

— Не понял вас, кадет?

— Ваша симуляция — словно фильм ужасов. Вздрагивал ли я от страха? Да. Стало ли у меня сердце биться немного быстрей? Да. Испугался ли я? Да.

Я бывал в ситуациях на грани жизни и смерти. Эмоции, которые при этом испытываешь, да и саму ситуацию в целом, невозможно воспроизвести. Не в условиях, когда ты понимаешь, что все окажутся живы и здоровы, как только включат свет. Симуляция обман, подделка и это знание лишает тебя страха.

Кроме того, сама идея сценария, в котором победа невозможна, зависит от того, что есть победа для вас. Да, мой отец погиб, но, пожертвовав собой, он дал возможность остальной команде спастись: не это ли основная задача любого капитана — защищать свой экипаж? Мой отец в этом преуспел. Его случай — несомненная победа. Разве вы не умрёте ради команды, и если они в итоге останутся живы, не достигните ли вы желанной цели? Это ли не победа?

И последнее, пожалуй, самое важное. Нигде в правилах «Кобаяши Мару», которые, прежде чем действовать, я прочёл от корки до корки, не говорится, что нельзя менять параметры теста. Симуляцию разрешается пройти любым возможным способом, что я и сделал.

Итак, поскольку я на самом деле не нарушил ни одного из правил «Кобаяши Мару», не вижу оснований для этого слушания, если только вы не хотите поговорить о программе, которая учит кадетов сразу же сдаваться, ещё даже до того, как они попадут в подобную тяжёлую ситуацию. И которая совершенно не помогает упомянутым кадетам получить опыт преодоления реального страха смерти. Об этом я бы с радостью поговорил. К слову, ваш код мне очень понравился, прекрасная работа.

Джим хорошо понимал, что все, кто находится позади и впереди него ошеломлённо наблюдают за тем, как он в пух и прах разносит вулканца и доказывает свою правоту.

— Адмиралы, я отзываю свою жалобу. Доводы кадета логически обоснованы.

— Кадет, все обвинения с вас сняты.

У стола адмиралов вдруг появился вестовой. Последовало краткое обсуждение новости.

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия с Вулкана…


End file.
